1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to boat canopies and more particularly pertains to a new ski post-mounted boat umbrella for allowing the selective shading of a ski boat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of boat canopies is known in the prior art. More specifically, boat canopies heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art boat canopies include U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,200; U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,211; U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,807; U.S. Pat. No. 503,338; U.S. Pat. No. 3,148,851; and Foreign Patents WO 94/27863 and WO 90/11702.
In these respects, the ski post-mounted boat umbrella according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of allowing the selective shading of a boat.